


The Engagement

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: The Designer and the Actor [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel (Supernatural) Has Panic Attacks, Designer Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Cas tried to formulate a speech in his head a hundred times, but nothing worked.  He didn’t know what he was going to say.  He would just speak from his heart.With the weight of the world on his shoulders, he got on one knee.





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! We’re at the halfway point in the series, and I hope you’re enjoying it so far. Here’s some fluff!

Dean and Cas got along with it.

Weeks and months passed by, both of them sticking together despite their busy lives and crazy schedules.

Dean did quick press tours, jetsetting to new destinations. The days in between were by Cas’s side, watching trashy television with him and eating across from him and talking with him and laughing with him and kissing him and making love to him. When his press tours were over, he was filming cameos in various movies that he received scripts for. He didn’t feel like being the star, but he didn’t mind being in a handful of scenes.

Castiel continued brainstorming and inventing and designing. He and Charlie had gotten more publicity, resulting in photoshoots and interviews. Dean loved every single one, glad that Cas was finally so successful. Cas and Charlie did minor fashion shows, which soon gained large crowds. Everything was coming up Bradbury & Novak. Dean made sure to tell Cas every day that he was immensely proud of him and loves him. 

————

“Well, well, well,” Dean said dramatically upon entering the wardrobe trailer for a romantic comedy film set, “if it isn’t Meg Masters, my nemesis.”

Meg grinned. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Castiel’s boy toy and future husband.”

Dean surveyed the outfits on the rack. At the last part of the sentence, Dean smiled and said, “you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any less inevitable.” Meg plucked the clothes Dean was searching for from the rack. “What’s got you genre dipping all of a sudden?”

Dean usually only did action movies and indies. He either went blockbuster big or film festival small. Since he was being sent so many strange scripts lately, he decided that he was secure enough in the business to genre dip. That was what resulted in him currently as a gay friend character in a romantic comedy, one of the few times he would gladly add to a Hollywood trope. 

Plus, Cas watched romantic comedies with Charlie. Since Cas wasn’t a fan of Dean’s action movies, — a running joke but acceptable admission between the couple — he wanted to try something to get Cas’s attention.

Dean replied, “I think you can guess why.”

Meg said factually, “you’re both disgusting losers.” She shoved Dean’s outfit into his chest. “There you go. Dressing room is to the right.”

Dean left Meg to her duties.

————

Dean was getting fake blood painted on his face for a horror movie when Cas appeared in disguise. He wore big sunglasses and an auburn wig, pretending to look busy in the hectic background.

Dean shared a mischievous look with Cas.

When his face was painted, Dean allowed one side of his mouth to quirk upwards.

They had hardly seen each other all week. He can’t believe Cas would do something as silly as this to spend time with him. Cas was the best.

Dean waited until the director called lunch on set — acting the crap out of his scenes — to grab some catered food and walk to his small trailer. He knew that Cas wouldn’t be far behind.

He left the door unlocked and wiped away traces of fake blood from his face. He sat at his rickety table, picking at his food.

He only had to wait a moment for the door to open, a wigless Cas entering with a smile.

Dean smiled back. “Hey, baby.”

Cas locked the flimsy trailer door and traipsed over to Dean’s table. He slipped off his sunglasses and set them down. He slotted between Dean and the table, plopping on Dean’s lap. “Hi, babe.” Cas leaned down, their lips meeting instantly. They kissed for a long moment, Dean smiling into each press of lips. Another moment, and they caught their breath, their bodies pressed deliciously together. 

Dean couldn’t prevent a coy smile from brightening his features. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cas said automatically. Another quick kiss, and Cas left Dean’s lap, to Dean’s chagrin. Cas plucked a chocolate chip muffin from Dean’s plate — which Dean got just for him — and sat across from him. As he peeled the wrapping off, Cas admitted, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Dean said. The only time they saw each other was when they woke up and when they went to sleep. It was the way it went, sometimes. Dean tried not to make a habit of it. Now that he had a godlike man in his bed, he would only part from him in this manner for short periods of time. Dean decided to add, “you know...even if I only get to see you for a few minutes, they’re the best few minutes of my day.”

Cas smiled. “I feel the same way.”

————

Dean caught Castiel stalking around backstage of his summer fashion show, trying not to have another panic attack.

Dean took in the sight of his boyfriend, looking as if he was dipped in a bucket of molten silver, and was dumbstruck.

Cas truly didn’t know how devastatingly beautiful he could be. He could easily wreck Dean’s rational state of mind, destroy Dean’s self-control, but Dean had to be careful. Cas deserved delicate hands, worshipping hands. 

And for someone to calm him down.

Dean crossed the area, Cas inhaling the cologne he said he liked on Dean. Cas fell into Dean, murmuring a hello. Dean held him, the scene they were inevitably creating dissolving into the back of his mind. He didn’t care what people saw.

“Do your breathing exercises,” Dean whispered to Cas. He squeezed his eyes shut and obliged, completing a round of deep inhales and exhales. Thankfully, this wasn’t a panic attack. Just regular stress and anxiety. 

Thank God.

Watching Cas suffer hurt Dean too. Cas could handle it himself, for the most part. But Cas said that his presence and cologne helped, so Dean would play his role.

After a moment, Cas’s breathing evened out, his eyes opening, his blue irises bright and calm.

Dean smiled encouragingly. “Good work. You’re gonna do great. You look gorgeous.”

“I look like a silver Oscar statue,” Cas huffed out.

“A ravishing silver Oscar statue.”

“I’m regretting making this now.”

“I’m not regretting looking at you in this outfit. A king deserves shiny things.”

“If you say so.”

Charlie appeared from the dressing rooms. Dean looked at Cas and said, “you got this. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Cas murmured. Dean brushed off Cas’s shoulders and broke from their embrace.

Cas went to where Charlie waited with a smug look on her face. Cas narrowed his eyes in warning and disappeared into the dressing rooms.

And just as Dean said, the fashion show was another success.

————

Whenever Cas had photoshoots, Dean would buy the magazines incognito. Cas stayed mum on these interviews and photoshoots when they happened, so this was the only way Dean found out what was being said.

Dean would return home with each magazine while Cas was in the office and pore over them. He read every word carefully and examined each photograph lovingly.

Dean enjoyed the interviews with Charlie too. Their friendship was one for the ages. Castiel Novak and Charlie Bradbury were becoming titans of the fashion industry, slowly but surely. Nothing could break their equal partnership and trust in one another.

But Dean enjoyed photos of Cas the most. When he was away, he would rip these photos out and look at them to alleviate homesickness. Cas wasn’t one for pictures; he merely tolerated them with his public lifestyle and status. Photoshoots were the closest thing Dean got to organic shots of a calm and content Cas. The camera loved him, despite how Cas felt about it.

Dean’s favorite picture was of Cas recreating a scene from “Funny Face.” Both Charlie and Cas had done the same shot separately. Cas wore a standard fitted suit and let go of rainbow balloons at just the right moment. The balloons flew in the air, Cas standing behind the Hollywood sign.

It was a one-in-a-million shot. And the photographer had managed it twice. It was truly commendable.

Dean made copies of it and framed it. It took three days for Cas to notice.

Once he did, he stared at Dean with narrowed eyes. “Where did you find this?”

Dean smiled and didn’t answer, fiddling with his smartphone.

Cas snorted and walked away.

————

“Claire!”

Claire gasped in surprise at Dean’s entrance into the wardrobe trailer. “Dean!” She hugged him tightly.

“How’s it goin’?” Dean asked.

“Good.” Claire beamed. “I didn’t know you’d be on this one!”

“Just for this week,” Dean said. “Once I saw you listed as the star, I thought I’d check it out.”

Claire studied him for a few beats. “I think you just wanna wear fancy clothes.”

This movie was Victorian, after all. That meant dresses with loads of weighty fabric and intricate three-piece suits. Dean admitted, “you got me there.”

Claire laughed.

————

Dean and Cas had some time for a quick beach vacation at the tail end of summer.

Dean splurged on renting a house near a private cove. He couldn’t even pronounce the island it was nestled on, but he didn’t care. He wanted to go someplace tropical and exotic, like all celebrities did. 

Cas was in complete awe of the beach house they stayed in, as well as the privacy they were given.

Whenever they weren’t swimming or walking along the beach or cooking exotic dishes, they were wrapped around each other, whether it was on a hammock or on the couch or in bed.

Through it all, they were content, and felt more at peace than they ever have together.

Leaving paradise was painful for both of them, but they were reinvigorated to keep working upon returning home.

————

Dean and Castiel had the same plan for their two-year anniversary, unbeknownst to each other.

Dean and Cas cooked dinner together, Dean being especially kind about Cas’s many mistakes in the kitchen.

They sat and ate and talked about their days like they normally did.

Until Cas prepared to make his move.

Cas tried to formulate a speech in his head a hundred times, but nothing worked. He didn’t know what he was going to say. He would just speak from his heart.

With the weight of the world on his shoulders, he got on one knee.

“Cas, what-” Dean silenced himself, Cas looking up at him with a ring box in his hands. Dean swallowed thickly, his eyes already watering.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart,” Cas said soothingly. “I’ve got some things to say first.”

Dean inhaled sharply and nodded.

Cas began. “I didn’t know how to prepare for this. I don’t know how people can just write a speech and stick to it. I’m not good with words, as you know. You tell and I show. But I’ll try. You make me want to try, to push myself to do better, to be better. I wouldn’t have done half the things I have done over the past two years if it weren’t for you. You give me strength. You’re my rock. You give me confidence. You make me feel sexy, a word that I never thought I would use to describe myself. But the most important thing you make me feel? Loved. Completely loved. Through everything, you’ve given me your whole heart and loved me unconditionally. I want to do the same. I strive to be the same. I want to give you everything. All that I have. And this is how I’ll start.” Cas opened the ring box, a bronze band inside. “Dean Winchester, the love of my life, will you marry me?”

Dean held back tears, and sank on one knee across from Cas. He reached into his pocket, revealing a matching black box. He sniffled and looked at Cas with a wobbly smile. Cas was in complete disbelief. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Dean chuckled. “We’re so in sync with each other. My God, I love you.” A tear fell down Dean’s cheek. “I didn’t have a speech either. I was going to wing it, speak from the heart. Just like you. And, um,” Dean wiped his eyes, “I think you’re an angel. You’ve been through so much, and you’re as fierce as ever. You’re the strongest person I know. You are everything I ever wanted and never thought I needed. You complete me. I know that’s cheesy, but you do. You’re an inspiration to me. You’re my hero. If I question myself, I think about you, what you would do. I know you’re not one for words, but you show me that you love me. You show me every day. I’ve cracked your code. I know your little tells. I know what you mean every time you touch me. I understand you now. All I want is to make you happy, and show you that I love you. Castiel Novak, my love, my heart,” Dean revealed a silver band in his ring box, “will you marry me?”

Cas didn’t know when he started crying, but they were both a mess. They were both crying on one knee on the kitchen floor, and it was starting to become uncomfortable, but neither of them cared.

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

They sniffled and cried and smiled, leaning into each other. Their lips pressed together lightly, holding onto each other for dear life while their tears mingled together and dried. They kept placing little pecks on each other’s lips, not feeling the need to rush this moment.

When they pried their lips apart at last, Cas slid the bronze engagement ring on Dean’s finger. Seeing it resting on the hands that Cas cherished so dearly nearly made him burst into tears again. Dean slid the silver engagement ring on Cas’s finger. Once it was secured, Dean swiped his thumb over the cool metal, seemingly in awe of this new reality.

They were engaged to be married. It was official.

————

Castiel awoke first.

He took this opportunity to admire the man sleeping beside him. He didn’t often get this chance. Usually he had to go somewhere or Dean had to go somewhere, and any laziness was not permitted. But thankfully, it was the weekend.

Cas raked his eyes appreciatively over Dean. He loved every inch of that body. Perfect blonde hair, no matter what happened to it. Feathery eyelashes that highlighted the shifting green of his eyes. Wonderfully sculpted cheekbones and a jawline that could cut glass, exploited in movies. Freckles that rarely showed up on screen, only in the sunlight, only when Cas looked close enough. Lips that were swoon-worthy, a voice with an occasional Kansas drawl that drove Cas wild, hands that knew just what to do to make Cas moan in pleasure.

Dean’s beauty was easily matched by his personality. He always knew what to say and what to do. He was patient and considerate and witty. He was a celebrated actor with an actual heart of gold. Despite what he’d been through, he was good and kind and polite to everyone, a result of his Kansas upbringing.

Dean Winchester had his flaws, but he was still an incredible human being. Cas wasn’t completely convinced he was going to marry such a man. It seemed too good to be true.

But Castiel Novak, a man who had terrible cards dealt to him throughout his life, was finally happy.

Cas saw Dean’s nose scrunch, his breathing quicken, his eyes flutter open slowly. 

Dean immediately focused on Cas, breaking out into a soft smile. He said roughly, “mornin’, babe.” His eyes widened, his smile growing wider. He corrected, “mornin’, fiancé.”

Cas batted his eyelashes, the term warming his insides. “Say that again.”

Dean scooted closer, resting his hand on Cas’s cheek, the cool metal of his engagement ring on Cas’s skin. He murmured, “mornin’, fiancé.”

The way Dean enunciated each syllable sent a spike of desire through Cas’s veins. “One more time,” Cas purred.

Dean smirked, wrapping himself around Cas, lying on top of him. He rested their foreheads together and said, “good morning, my beautiful fiancé.”

Castiel captured their lips together, his hands trailing along Dean’s back and sharp shoulder blades. Dean hummed in the back of his throat, his hands messing up Cas’s hair as they kissed lazily.

When they both came up for air, Cas asked, “can you call me that in every conversation?”

“Maybe. You’ve yet to say it aloud.”

Cas tested out the word. “Fiancé. Fiancé. Fiancé. Beetlejuice.”

Dean chuckled. “I like when you say it too. We should say fiancé as much as possible, shouldn’t we?”

“We should, fiancé.”

Dean gave Cas a long kiss, neither of them parting until they were breathless.

Dean inquired, “do you have anywhere to be today, fiancé?”

“I don’t, fiancé. Do you?”

“No, fiancé.” Dean’s eyes were playful. “I know what we can do today.” His Cheshire grin was blinding. “Each other. All day.”

Cas laughed breathlessly, his eyes half-lidded. “Normally, I would bicker about the importance of Sundays. But,” Cas traced shapes along Dean’s back, “considering I got engaged last night,” Cas’s fingers drew a heart, “I’m willing to make an exception.”

“Wonderful. Let’s see how many times I can make you orgasm today. After food, though.”

Cas laughed for a moment, hiding part of his face in the pillow. “Food always comes first. I don’t blame you.” He met Dean’s eyes again. “We should make pancakes.” 

“You mean I should make pancakes.”

Cas’s minimal cooking skills had become a joke for the couple. “I can be supportive. From the sidelines.”

“You’re so lucky you’re cute.” Dean kissed Cas and left the warmth of the sheets. He plucked his maroon robe from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, his body exposed, his back towards Cas. He watched Dean’s back muscles move as he slipped on the robe. He secured the front tie and stood up, the silk rippling to his knees. Dean looked over his shoulder. “Get on up, babe.”

Cas pouted. 

“Come on, babe. We’ll get back to bed in an hour.”

Cas sighed and sat up. He fished for his black robe on his side of the bed and slipped it on. He secured the tie and took Dean’s offered hand. He slid out of bed and let the silk caress his skin. 

“There’s my lovely fiancé.” 

“I should get a kiss for that,” Cas muttered sleepily.

Dean kissed him gladly and lead him to the kitchen.

————

Castiel didn’t like FaceTime. Or technology, for that matter. But it was important that he saw Gabriel face-to-face.

It was Monday. Dean and Cas had woken up early to break the news to their families. The second they left the confines of their house, their engagement would be splattered over every magazine cover and gossip show imaginable.

Gabriel answered. “Hey, old timer. I thought you didn’t use FaceTime.”

“I have to. I have important news.”

“Alright. Hang on.” Gabriel secured himself in a room. He was probably at work already and needed privacy. “Okay. What’s up?”

Since Cas wasn’t one for overdramatics, he held up his ring-adorned hand.

Gabriel’s reaction was instantaneous. He choked on his own spit and rested his head against the door. “Oh my God.” Gabriel faced his phone again with an ear-splitting grin. “Oh my God!” He laughed in pure delight. “My little brother is marrying a movie star!”

“You can’t have him, Gabe. I know you had a crush on him. So sorry.”

“No. It’s alright.” Gabriel chuckled. “This is incredible! I’m ecstatic! I won’t be able to concentrate on work today.”

“You should write yourself a doctor’s note,” Cas quipped.

“Very funny. How’d it happen?”

Cas clicked his tongue. “A man’s gotta have his secrets.”

Gabriel frowned and pouted. “Fine.”

————

“How do you not understand Skype?” Dean guffawed at Sam and Mary fixing the webcam. “You have a law degree, Sam.”

Sam sent his infamous bitchface to Dean through the camera, then finally secured it. Sam and Mary entered the frame and sat down.

“What is it, Dean?” Mary asked, concerned. “It’s early there, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Dean said. “I just wanted to show you before the press finds out in an hour.”

“Show us what?” Sam asked.

Dean held up his ring-adorned hand and stared away from the camera lens. He felt scrutinized with every second of silence.

“That’s lovely, dear,” Mary said with an easy smile.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married before me!” Sam exclaimed.

At their positive reactions, Dean looked at them again. “Aw, poor Sammy,” he teased. Then, he said genuinely, “I’m glad you don’t have an issue with it.”

“Will you bring him by this year again?” Mary asked.

Dean knew this would happen. He couldn’t save Cas from an inquisition this time. “We’ll talk about it.”

————

Jo stared at Dean’s ring for a long moment, then grinned brightly. “It’s about goddamn time.”

————

Charlie jumped up and down in her office, holding onto Cas’s hands. After her banshee screeching, she exclaimed, “this is the best day ever!”

————

Their engagement news was plastered everywhere the couple looked.

————

Dean’s movie premiere arrived sooner than expected.

Before Dean knew it, he was on the red carpet, reconnecting with his friend and costar Claire Novak. They had done press and were incredibly excited for their collaboration to finally debut.

Castiel offered to dress them both, which was an opportunity that Claire couldn’t pass up. Cas had fashioned a blue velvet suit jacket for Dean and a flowing pearly dress for Claire.

The premiere was modest and not as covered by the news, just as an indie should be. What paparazzi did show up, though, made sure to get high quality pictures of Dean’s engagement ring.

Dean was too happy to fault them for that.

When they got into the theater, Cas, Charlie, Jo, and Meg had already snuck in through the back.

Dean immediately kissed Cas as a greeting, not caring about their friends seeing such an intimate display. He drew it out a second too long to be considered decent, but neither of them cared. Their eyes fluttered open and they said a nonverbal hello. Dean turned his attention to Charlie, Jo, and Meg, who were smirking and snickering at the couple.

“Hello, tweedle dees,” Dean said teasingly.

“Hello, tweedle dum,” Meg said. It was a little joke the three women and Dean had devised. They all got along quite well, so that made Cas happy. “Turns out you’re not so dumb after all.”

Dean grinned and held up his engagement ring. “Cas is mine forever. Deal with it.” He whirled around and realized Claire was approaching. He said to everyone, “you all remember Claire.”

Claire smiled and said hellos. “Is it cool if sit here? You guys seem fun.”

She got yeah’s from the group, and she sat on Dean’s unoccupied side. 

Dean shared a smile with Cas as the theater went black.

————

“Did you like it?” Dean asked Cas after the movie was over.

Claire looked at them confusedly. Charlie explained to her, “Cas doesn’t like Dean’s movie genre.”

Claire put a hand over her mouth and laughed as quietly as possible.

Cas answered, “I liked this one.”

Jo and Meg oohed.

Secretly pleased, Dean knew that his more recent roles delving into different genres would pay off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
